Save Me
by bloodstone67
Summary: Mikoto and Akira have reached there end of the line, lucky they have found a drug that makes it all better, but they just end up hurting them selfs more, will there friends be abble to help them or are theres lives lost yuujiroumikoto ToruAkira
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING- IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI THEN GO BACK NOW!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

Disclaimer: I don't own princess princess pouts in corner

Marsy: Ok just to let you all know i suck at spelling and grammar, but I still love story writing, so here you go hope its ok...and readable, lol

Chapter 1: Just Between Us

(Mikoto pov)

It was strange for me, to sneak down the halls, trying to be unnoticed; hard to, I mean being a princess and all. All I had was one more stair chase and I would be home free.

It wasn't that I wasn't sappost to be here, it was what I had with me. You see to you all it would look like is a fishing box, full of bait, but there are no lakes or rivers around here, so a lot of people would wounder whats in the box. Of course there is no fishing bait in it, I've never been fishing in my life, nor do I plan too.

No, what I had in the box was heroin, yes the drug. Ya, ya, I know drugs are bad, but I've been having a shitty life lately. Think about it, I look like a girl, so I have to do this stupid job, for some loser's that can't get girl friends, I am forced to wear those stupid dresses, half the school flirts with me because of that damn job, and even when I do get some down time Toru and Yuujirou come a rub it in my face. Honestly, there my friends and all, but I wish they'd leave me alone for once! So ya now do you see why I do this? Its my escape, away from it all, and can you believe my sister was the one that got me started, she doesn't really know I do everyday (she thinks I do it once a week kinda thing) but what she doesn't know wont hurt her, right?

Anyways, I've made it to the top of the stairs, this part is easy, walking down the hallway, his is the third to the left, Yes I do drugs with someone ells, acullay I think you'll find it surprising, who it is. I knock on the door, then start to sift my weight from one leg to the other, repetitively, its kinda a neverus habit.

I hear some shuffling in the room, then door opens, with Akira standing there smiling at me(although the smile looks forced). Yup, thats right, I do this with Akira, hard to believe, right? I remember I couldn't believe it, when I first found out either. Hard to believe it was only a month ago, I had just injected some into my arm, in the bathroom when Akira walked in, I was completely shocked I didn't think anyone would come in because everyone was in classes right now, but I guess he could get out, anyways I had begged him to not tell anyone, and he said on one condition, I shared it with him, so here we are.

"Oh Mikoto, come in." he saids.

"Thanks Akira" I replied. It's kinda wired calling him by his first name, well I guess that's because I'm so used to calling him by his last name, like everyone ells, but since this started, he insisted I call him Akira.

" For a minute I thought you weren't coming" He's still smiling, but I can tell it's all fake. He has a lot of problems too, and a lot of stress, he doesn't want to put his brothers name to shame, so he works so hard. I don't how he did it without the drug before.

"Hey I could never leave you hanging, we're in this together" I tell him, trying to lighten his mood, I can tell that he's had a bad night, his skin is pale, almost like paper, he has deep, dark bags, under his eyes, come to think of it, I don't look that much different, But I have to put make up on soon so no one should notice.

We sit on floor, and I open the kit. Akira is neverusaly tapping his knee, poor guy it must suck for him, if I get a craving at night I just pull it out from under the bed, but he has to wait till morning(its kept in my room because mine is privet, people are often in akiras room).

When I pull the needle out, I see his eyes light up, like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. I can only smile sadly, because it may feel good now, but I know I'm fucking up his life by doing this for him.

I tie the rubber band around his arm just above his elbow, before flicking the inside of his elbow a few times, before filling the needle with the damned drug.

"Are you ready?" Akira always hated needles.

I get a nod as he looks away.

As I inject the fluid, his face lights up, and by the time it's done he looks like he's on cloud 9, hes is not as pale, but the dark bags are still there. He'll probity just say he didn't get much sleep, it always works, surprises me how blind people can be sometime...oh well, my turn.

I do the same to my self as I did for Akira, now my both have this "out of it" look on our faces. We try to get up many times, every time we failed, we laughed at our stupidly, made a joke that made no sense, then tried again.

When we finely got it, we where out of breath, and looked worse then ever, but where still giggling. Seeing us try to walk towards the door we looked like we had just come out of a comma, and forgotten what feet where. Finely getting threw the door we went our sparet ways, both using the wall to help us walk.

The stairs where a nightmare, it was blurry, and funny looking. Another giggle broke from my throat, as I tried to get down the stairs. I was surprised when I felt two hands on my shoulders, Looking back I saw it was one of my many fanboy's.

"May I help you princess?" he asked as if he was trying to charm me. Man I hate when there like this, and that stupid title, I have a name you know!

Normal I would yell and run, but there was no way I was getting down these staires alone, so I agreed to let him help me. At one point he had to carry me. Trust me I may be high but I can still see that smug grin on his face. I really wanted to punch it off, but like I said before I'm not getting down these stairs alone.

Once at the bottom I quickly bid him good bye, not wanting to be in his presents any longer, I bolted down the hall to the change room, or tried, fell on my face a few times, but thanks to the heroin, it made me laugh more then it hurt.

Making it to the change room, I fell on my ass, and giggled. I had to get this out before I went in, or they'd know some things. I rolled on to my back and looked at the ceiling, I'm guessing I looked pretty stupid lying in the middle of the schools hall way, But I really don't care. I wondered how Akira was doing, even though I've been doing this for a month, I still wondered if anything bad mite have happened, although, he always was better at getting down those damn stairs then I was, but still I worried, mite have been the damned drug, that caused me to worry, I mean I find myself worrying over a lot of things.

My train of thought was broken by Yuujirou yelling at me.

" Hey lazy ass, what are you doing lying there with that stupid grin on your face, you thinking naughty thoughts?" He smirks as he says his, and I can tell by the look on his face that today is going to be a long day.

Marsy: It's late so I'm going to stop there, tell me what you think, should i continue or not,lol, love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Marsy: Yay! Next chapter! I'm having lots of fun with this, so I'm going to keep going...theres not enough Mikoto love out there.

Chapter 2: Leave Me Be

(Mikoto pov)

Man I hated this, walking around in a bloody dress!I already fell three times, because of these stupid high heals(I guess because I'm high). Yuujirou, and Toru were beside me talking about god knows what, giving me a wired look every time I fall, asking me if I'm all right, cracking a jock about it, then moving on.

We're headed to the gym, to cheer on a basketball game, although, I don't think I'll be cheering, as the noise will give me one hell of a headache.

Getting there Yuujirou and Toru start cheering, yelling things like "do the best you can" or " play a good game". Honestly this school is full of losers, the reason they like us so much is because they can't get a real girl. It makes me what to laugh.

Yuujirou nudged me in the side, his way of telling me to start "working". If is where a month ago, I would have listened, but today I glared at him, then sat on floor, with my legs wide opened (very unladylike like) and leaned back on my arms, since the damn dresses were so long it didn't slow anything off, it just made it look like I was bored and I didn't want to be here, witch was true. My two friends looked at me wide eyed, as I stuck out my tounge at every player who pasted me.

It was easy to tell that some of the players where hurt by this, while others pretended not to care. Toru was giving me a very worried look, while Yuujirou was glaring dragger's at me, I knew I would get a mouth full from him later. But for now I was just going to enjoy this. I'm sick of being a wet dream for all these losers. Time to show them how I really feel about them.

Half way threw the game Akira, showed up, he cocked an eyebrow at me. I just gave him a big smile then went back to watching the game.

That is before a wonderful idea popped into my head, it was time to add insult to injury. Bouncing up, and throwing my arms around Akira's neck, I placed a nice, big, sloppy (remember I'm high) kiss on his cheek. For a second I could have sworn the game stopped, but then it continued like nothing happened, even if almost every boy in the room looked like they had just been smacked.

Akira gave me a wired look, before breaking into a fit of giggles, and throwing a arm around my waist.

Yuujirou looked like he wanted to kill someone, anyone, just to blow off some stem, while Toru, looked worried, and very, very hurt. I knew he liked Akira, he never told me but it was obvious, and if I wasn't so high I would have cared. But right now all that matters is me!

I leaned my head on Akira's shoulder, and snuggled into his neck, just to add to the effect. He let out some giggles, before pulling he closer. I'm truly glad he's high, the sober Akira, would have been at a total lost on what to do, and the hole thing would have never worked.

The game is finely over, but instead of the teams coming over to flirt with us, they went straight to the change rooms. Yuujirou gave me a heated glare, while Toru looked like he was holding in tears. I could tell he was really hurt, by our little display. I kinda felt bad for him, and made a mental note to talk to him when I sober up. I turned my attation back to Yuujirou, who I thought was going to yell at me now, I had been waiting for it the hole game. But he merely grabbed Toru's hand and dragged him down the hall way to get changed.

I let out a sigh, I was beginning to sober up, and I really didn't want to. Looking up at Akira, I noticed that he looked like an confused five year old, guess its because of the drug, he never really gets whats going on when hes like this, witch is why he went along with the hole thing.

I let out another sigh, before dragging him out side, I'll change latter, another good thing about being high is you don't care what you look like. I sit down in the grass under a tree, while he lyes down and puts his head in my lap, hes sleepy, witch means hes sobering up too (he's always sleepy when he sobers up). I'm not complete sober and thinking over the day's events, it's not even launch yet, and I've pissed off my two best friends, and put half the school in depretion. Man, not a good day, not a good day at all.

"Man Akira, we fucked up big time" I said while running my fingers threw his hair.

"hhhmmm?" is his way of asking what.

I can't help but smile, he never remembers anything after he's been high. Kinda lucky if you ask me.

I look down at him again, to see him looking up at me, completely sober, and wanting to know what we did that was so bad.

(Yuujirou prov)

How dare he! He knew how much Toru liked Akira!,he had no right to do that right in front of him, in front of every one! God, that spoiled in brat, just wait till I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he was never born.

I finished changing and turned around to see that Toru had done, the same, although he had a very grim look on his face.

I didn't have a clue on my to say, I had dragged him away as soon as I could, but he had seen it. Honestly I think there's more to what meets the eye here. Mikoto has being acting really wired lately, and I never thought he'd be bold enough to pull a move like, on a guy none the less.

There was a knock on the door, Toru answered it. It was a Student telling us that Arisada wanted to see us. My guess is that he already knew what happened in the gym. Kinda scary how fast word gets around the school.

But damn Mikoto, you fucked up big time, specking of witch, where the hell is he.

I looked around to see his clothing still on the table, witch means, hes still walking around in a dress, now thats strange, hes usually the first one out of the dresses, where could he be? Probably to chicken to show us his face after what he did in the gym.

Toru dragged me out of my thoughts by reminding me that Arisada was waiting for us, and we made our way down the hall, and let me tell you it was hell. The hole walk, nether of us said a word. I wanted to start a conversation, I really did, but couldn't think of anything, all I really wanted to do was rant about Mikoto, but if I did that, then we would end up talking about Akira.

GGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This is driving me crazy!

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" I end up shouting!

It surprised Toru, he ended up jumping about 6 feet in the air.

"HE THINKS HE CAN MAKE FOOLS OF ALL OF US, MAKE THE PRINCESS LOOK LIKE WHORES"

" Calm down Yuujirou I'm sure it's not like that, remember he's never really like the job to began with, maybe it has something to do with that" Toru, said trying to be kind and understanding.

"ya but...AHHHHHHH just wait till I get my hands on him"

Toru let out a small laugh, I wish I could have said something ells to make him laugh more and take his mind off every thing, but as it turns out we're here, and mite I add Arisada does not look pleased.

It looked like he was waiting for Mikoto to come threw the door next...witch was not happening any time soon.

" He's not coming" I told him, looking down.

Arisada cocked his eyebrow at me.

"We lost him when we we're walking back to the change room, and he never came back to change" Toru said, I could tell he was worried, come to think of it, I was getting pretty worried about him too, even if he did do that.

Our worries where soon stopped when the door opened again, and Mikoto and Akira walked in. Akira, looked like he'd been to hell and back, black bags under his eyes, eyelids droopy, skin pale, and could barely walk on his own.

Toru was about to get up from the couch to help him, but he waved a hand at him telling him he was fine and to sit back down, Mikoto offered him his spot on the couch but once again he dinned it.

"Well as I'm sure you all know, I've called you here to talk to you about your _preformence_ today." Arisada said glancing at Mikoto, who gave him a neverus smile.

"I figured as much" he said as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

If he hadn't started this I would have pitied him, but right now, I hope he gets the worst of what ever Arisada can dish out for him.

I send a glare Mikoto's way to notice the Akira standing beside him swaying back and froth, he tried to keep his balance, but couldn't seem to keep it. I wasn't the only who noticed, everyone ells seemed to, too.

Before any thing could be said, he clasped on the three of us, his head on Toru's lap, who was now depessritly trying to wake him. Arisada and the other student council members rushed to his side, trying to wake him as help.

I looked over a Mikoto, with a worried face to see guilt all over his.

-

-

-

Marsy: Cliff hanger!, whats going to happen dun dun dun...honestly I don't know my self --U

any ways review!


	3. Chapter 3

Marsy: Hey hey, back with a new chapter! Well I'm out of my meds, so no sleeping for me so all I really do is type up story's so new chapter's mite come more often...maybe...if I don't get side tracked -.-U.

Chapter 3: No More

(Mikoto pov)

I was shocked to say at the lest, I had no clue things had gotten this bad. I mean sure, I often felt sleepy, and felt like falling over, so I was sure Akira did too, but I didn't think this would happen.

At that moment I did the only thing I could think of ; run, get away from it all! Toru and the others could look after Akira, but I had to get out of there, and fast.

Quickly I pushed Akira's legs off myself, and made a run for it, hopeful they would be to worked up about him to worry about me.

I go as fast as my legs will carry me, not really knowing where I'm going just that I got to get there fast, really fast. My legs are starting to hurt, and it doesn't help that I'm in a dress, breathing is starting to get painful, and I can feel my face going red. I started to slow down to stop, when I relished that Yuujirou was hot on my trail, wearing a look of deremantion(sorry I so spelt that wrong).

He was caching up fast, damn this was so not fair, hes in pants and running shoes, and I'm in a dress and high heals, so unfair!

It didn't take long for him to catch up with me, god I wish I never skipped gym.

Forcing me against the wall, he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, yelling rather loudly. I wasn't really paying attention, I just gave him a blank stair, his words were going in one ear and out the only. I felt my back hitting wall, as he shook me, it didn't hurt that much just a faint throb, but I bet it would anger him more if he knew I was paying more attention to that, then to what he was saying.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

" Took you long enough to find that out" oops that wasn't sapouts to come out of my mouth.

His face is beat red now, and I could have sworn he was going to beat the shit out of me, for saying that little bit. But all he did was take a few deep breaths then looked me in the eye, before asking.

"Mikoto, what's going on?"

(Toru pov)

I was worried about Mikoto, when he first took off, but with Yuujirou on his tail, I knew he would be alright.

I looked down, at Akira, his head still in my lap, but he had curled up alittle, like he was cold and looking for warmth.

Arisada had reassured me that he was just sleeping,he and the other student council members were saying he probably clasped because of stress, and not getting enough sleep (which would explain the bags under his eyes).

Running my hand threw his hair, I noticed how peaceful he looked when he was asleep, he always looked so tense when he was awake, but when a sleep he looked like an angel, my angel.

The student council were is a group, trying to figure out what they should do with him, if he just needed some sleep, or should he see a doctor, were they loading him up with too much work, or maybe family problems.

(Yuujirou pov)

I wasn't angry, not any more, just upset, it seemed like all my friends were in pain and I could do nothing to help them. Toru, was heart broken, and worried as hell over Akira, Akira just clasped, and I don't have a clue why, and Mikoto, has been acting wired for a bloody month now, and is running away from us. Damn it! I want answers and I want them now!

"Please Mikoto, I just want some answers" I looked down at him (me being a bit taller), looking for the answers, I despretly wanted.

He looked up at me, his ruby red eyes hollow, like he had no soul at all. It was freaky. Never had I thought Mikoto could give a look like that.

After blinking once, he turned his head to the side and started to laugh. At first it was just a small chuckle but soon he was on the ground, laughing like a mad man.

Worried about my friend I kneed down beside him and took him into my arms, as he continued to giggle to himself.

" Mikoto what happened to you" He looked up at me, his eyes unfocused, still letting out little giggles.

Now I was really worried, I started to pet his hair, and rock him back and front. I could hear him talking, more to himself then me. I couldn't really hear what he was saying. He just played with his fingers, and mumbled things to himself, while looking around the hall way, and letting out little giggle fits.

It was hard for me to know what to do, should I take him back to the others, or maybe to our rooms, did he need a doctor or just some sleep.

Well I should move, at lest out of the hallways, classes would be out soon, and halls would be crowded, everyone really didn't need to see this.

Man, I hope Toru is having better luck with Akira, I wounder if what happened to him is happening to Mikoto. What did these two do to them selfs, jezz!

I helped Mikoto to his feet, he didn't really walk in a straight line, he didn't really walk at all, he was dragging his feet, swigging back and front, tripping, and of course still giggling. What did he find so funny?! I mean really, what is he laughing about, I can't seem to find any thing to laugh about.

Oh lord help me, let him get better...Akira too! I'm really worried about them, I hope Toru can help.

-

-

-

Marsy: sorry It's kinda, short but I want to get it up before, I get kicked off the computer again.


	4. Chapter 4

Marsy: Woot I'm back! With a new chapter! I also see that some of you don't like me spelling, well I'm sorry I'm doing the best I can.

I also am getting started on a Kyou Kara Maou story, but don't worry I wont forget about this one.

Chapter 4.Fucked Up Bad

(Mikoto pov)

Right now I didn't care, I don't know why, or how it happened, but I don't care. I thought I was sober, So why do I feel like this?

I couldn't walk straight, my eyesight was coming in and out of focus, it looked funny and made me giggle.

Yuujirou's right arm was around my waist, while my left arm was over is shoulder...I think that's how it was, te he. The face he has now is so cute, all worried and stuff, I just want to point it. So I do, lifting my right arm, I poke and pull at his face like a new born baby would.

But he ruins my fun, by grabbing my wrist and throwing back down to my side, while giving me a half hearted glare.

I let out another giggle.

(Yuujirou pov)

Now I'm worried, he was just poking me like a 3 year old, and now hes giggling, again! I swear hes on laughing gas or some thing.

I let out a sigh, okay we made it to the stairs, lord please say he still knows how to walk up the stairs.

I took the first step, on the first stair, to feel a tug on my arm. Looking back I relised that, he was going to go up willing, oh he was really pushing his luck!

I practically dragged him up the stairs and to our rooms. The door to his room was locked and refused to open the door for me, I'm really mad now! Dragging him in to my room, I sat him on the bed, I really don't get him to day, first he was all rebellious, then whorey, then scared, then like a two year old AND NOW hes acting like he has know soul, whats up with him today!

Anyways, I stripped him down to his boxers, then turned around to the dresser to pull out some of my close for him to wear.

As I was looking threw my dresser, I heard the light sound of Mikotos feet hitting the ground, and the soft foot steps of him coming closer to me.

When I left his hand on my shoulder I slowly turned to face him, to have him thrust his body at mine, his arms in a tight grip around my waist, his head barred in my chest.

I was shocked, to say at the lest, this was a MAJOR turn of events.

"M-Mi-Mikoto?"

He looked up at me, with big, hollow eyes. He opened his lips and formed my name with them, though no sound was heard. Then he barried his he in my chest again, and pushed his body agansit mine, harder, as if trying to fuse them together. His head started to move back and forth, as he rubbed it agansit my collarbone. The hold he had on my waist tightened, as he looked up at me again, but this time, he stood up on his tippy toes, and gave my cheek and big, long lick (Marsy: haha you guys thought it was going to be a kiss Toru: GET BACK TO THE STORY!)

I pushed him away, HARD, he hit the bed and fell on the floor with a light thud, while I slid and the wall, wide eyed, and my hand over my heart, clutching my t-shirt. I wasn't angry, more like shocked, and a little scared.

He looked up at me, from his place on the floor, on the other side of the room, his eyes still hollow, skin pale as ever. It was now that he was half naked that I noticed how small he was, he looked so thin, you could see his ribs, threw this skin, but the one thing that I noticed the most was the red marks on his arms, just above his elbows.

The thing that snapped me out of my thoughts, was when I noticed he had started to crawl towards me. It was like he was trying to be sexy, one arm before the other, like cat stalking its prey, his ass in the air.

He slowly crawled into my lap, his hips pressed hard against mine, he looked me in the eye, I think he could tell I was frightened. Leaning closer, he whispered in my ear.

"Fuck me" as he licked it.

"WHAT?!?!" was all that left my mouth, although this time I held myself self back from pushing him.

"fuck me" He repeated, rubbing his cheek against mine. (Marsy: his face)

His arms found there way around my neck, he was looking at me, his eyes clouded lust.

I grabbed his shoulders, and shook him lightly.

" Mikoto, listen to want your saying! This isn't you! What about your girlfriend?!" I half yelled, Mikoto, liked girls, he had a girl friend, and even with her he wasn't this forward.

Again he just looked at me, with his lust filled eyes, that some how still looked hollow. His tounge parted his lips, as he licked them.

"She doesn't have to know, and besides" he leaned against me and whispered in my ear again " I know you want to. Your lips may say no but your body is saying yes"

Sure enough I was growing really hard, really fast. I always thought I liked girls, I mean I love big boobs witch means I'm straight right. Although I have to admit Mikoto, is pretty damn cute, and pretty damn sexy right now, and when that damn girl, oh whats her face, came I found I couldn't seem to get along with her. No, No, bad Yuujirou! Can't fall fall for one of your best friends when hes emotionally unstable and in need of help. Well I could help him with his current problem, No, No Bad Yuujirou, Stop thinking like that!

" Please Yuujirou" He purred, now nibbling on my ear. Damn it he couldn't mad this easy could he! I'm completely tore on what to do! Damn It! Damn it! Damn It!

He dragged his tounge from my ear to my cheek, then gave my nose a quick peak, before crashing his lips against mine. Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! Thats it I can't take it anymore.

I started to kiss him back, pushing harder against him, he started sucking on my bottom lip, as I ran my tounge along his upper. Soon he opened his mouth, and my tounge dove in, needing to taste every little piece of him. It didn't surprise me that he tasted like strawberry's, I discovered that when I ran my tounge along his. I licked along the side of his mouth and the roof, but I found my favorite was when I got the suck on his tounge, it tasted so good, I couldn't get enough of it.

I never wanted this to end, this was my best kiss by far, but sadly I remember, that we both needed air and I don't know about him, but I was running out fast.

When we saperaeted, there was a thin string of saliva the connected us.

A small smirk found its on to his face, as he said " I told ya so" and started to rock his hips into mine. I let out a groan, and latched on to is neck, bitting and sucking as hard as I could.

Soon, his hands were under, my shirt, feeling up my sides slowly making there way high when they just stopped for no reason. I stopped sucking on his neck to see what the problem was, only to see him starring at the doorway with a half smirk, half glare look going on.

Turning to see what he was looking at, my eyes widen into dinner plates. Thee stood Toru with Akira, still asleep in his arms.

Mikoto got up off of me and sat on the bed, like nothing happened, he started to trace shapes in the air with his finger, with a bored expreation, while Toru walked over and put Akira genitally on the bed beside Mikoto, and neverouslay looked over at me.

Oh Damn it! I fucked up bad!

-

-

-

Marsy: ok I had a little bit of writer's block with this chapter but bear with me. I think the first page of it is crap, but I'm liking the rest a bit more --U. I know Mikoto, is really Ooc in this chapter and I have going every wear (emotionally) but I plan to fix it.. And I'll try to get the next chapter sooner, I'll try to fix the story up a little bit, cause It's kinda going every wear, but anyways, I wrote my first lime, and I think it turned out ok.

On the brighter side of things, I got a new kitty! His name is Kio, and I hope he can bring me some inspiration, I think I've waste enough of your time so ciao! Once again sorry for the shit ass spelling and grammar!


	5. Chapter 5

Marsy: GAHHHHHH TT , I got two of my teeth pulled today, and now my mouth hurts, sooo much. . The left side feels all wired cause its still a little frozen . .

So anyways, new chapter, I'm going to try and make them longer now, and make more sense --u

te he, but thats ok, I think I'm back on track now :D

Chapter 5:

(Toru pov)

I lay Akira down on the bed solfly, tucking him in, and watching him snuggle into the covers, with a peaceful look on his face. Its the happiest I've seen him in weeks, he always looked out of it or in pain, like he needed some thing, but now, he lay here peacefully, right where I could watch him.

Mikoto, sat on the end of the bed, his left elbow was on his knee, with his head in his hand, while the other one tracing random shapes in the air. He so bored, like he was watching his older sisters favorite movie of the 100th time.

Yuujirou looked the worst, sitting in the same spot, I have found him, looking at the ground, guilt was all over his face. I don't know why, he didn't do anything wrong, at lest I didn't think he did. Maybe I was wrong, and it wasn't guilt but embressement although, hes not the kind to get embressed about that kind of thing.

I let out a long, sigh, nether of them where going to say anything, by the looks of it, and the silence was killing me.

"So...umm...you and Mikoto?" I tried to talk to Yuujirou first, seeing as he would be more willing to talk about it then Mikoto.

Yuujirou looked up at me for a minute, then back down at his lap, as if he was trying to find the right words. I've never seen him like his, he always seems to have the right words at the right time, but now he looked so lost.

"Well...ummm...you see...ah shit, oh do I put this" well at lest he was trying, I felt sorry for him, I don't mean to corner him like a rat, I just wanted to you what was going on.

"its ok, really, I mean if you two are together" I say trying to lighten the mood.

He sigh and ran a hand threw his blond hair, I guess this wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. We looked at Mikoto for answers; both of us noticing that he had stopped tracing his shapes in the air. He was kinda just sitting there, thinking, or at lest thats what I thought he was doing.

He suddenly stood up, with out a word, and started to walk towards the door. I didn't know if should stop him or not, I wanted to find out what was going on but I also knew that Mikoto wasn't himself right now.

Apparently I was taking to long, to make up my mind, because Yuujirou grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"We need to figure this out Mikoto, you can't run away this time" he said sternly.

"I have to go" Mikoto mumbled, just loud enough to hear.

"Not in till my figure this out" I can tell Yuujirou is starting to get angry. I had to say something before, it went to far.

"Mikoto please we're worried"

(Mikoto pov)

I'm really low, I need heroin NOW! Akira needs it too!

I'm not really thinking straight at the moment, all I can think about is getting the damn drug, for some reason I don't care if Yuujirou, or Toru found out at this moment.

"I'm going to my room" I tried to pull my arm back, but Yuujirou's grip only got stronger.

"I'm going to to let you hide this time!"I'm pretty sure that was Yuujirou.

"Please Mikoto, just sit down, so we can figure this out" (Toru)

"NO! Leave me alone!" I pulled harder, but he kept his grip.

"Listen Mikoto! Your not leaving till we sort this out!" (Yuujirou)

"Let go of me!!" (Mikoto)

"Mikoto, what's gotten into you?" Toru asked, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, and again tried to pull myself free.

"NOTHING! NOTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" I'm fighting as hard as I can now, Yuujirou had his arm around my waist trying to hold me still.

It was surprising that Akira didn't wake with all the noise we where making. I'm pretty sure we weren't being quiet.

"Mikoto, please, calm down!" Toru was in front of me holding both my shoulders, trying to calm me down, but honestly it was useless. The need was to strong now, it felt like nothing ells mattered, like I was dieing but still had so much to do.

Now hot tears were sliding down my face, falling onto Toru's hands and arms. The need was that painful now, no wounder Akira is sleeping threw it.

I fight as hard as I can clawing at Yuujirou, who has both his arms around me now,trying to pull me back to the bed, and Toru who was trying with all his mite to calm me down.

My head was hurting, all I wanted was that stupid needle, and they wouldn't let me have it, why?! Why?! There sappoes to be my friends, why can't they just let me be! It hurts so much now, I just want to curl up in a ball and die.

Completely worn out now, I lightly fall against Yuujirou, and let the tears continue falling, his grip on my waist loosens a little, but he doesn't let go.

Toru is rubbing my shoulders, trying to sooth, me, like a mother would a child, but to be honest I don't find it soothing at all, I just want the damn drug, it's only one floor away, yet I can't have it. My head hurts so much, I wanna pass out. More tears come to my eyes, as Yuujirou lead to the bed where Akira slept, he sat me down on the side, then sat next to me, keeping one arm around me, while Toru sat on my other side, checking up on Akira.

(Yuujirou pov)

What happened to, Mikoto, he's completely fallen apart. It seems like a endless water fall of big, fat, tears, were coming from his ruby eyes.

I kept my arms around, as he hid his head in my chest, again he found his way on to my lap. The front of my shirt was getting damp, from all his crying, I really wanted to know, what was wrong with him. It hurt to see my friends falling apart, I didn't even know why.

By the way Mikoto is acting I think hes in pain, he wont let go of his head while mumbling "go away go away, make it stop make it stop"

Honest to god, I hope he falls asleep soon, it would really do him some good, I can tell by the baggesunder his eyes that he needs it.

Toru is stoking Akira's hair, it surprises me that he didn't wake up, but I'm beginning to think that its connected to Mikoto's problem. I've got to find out how. Although I'm glad that Toru is taking care of him, he seemed so hurt in the gym.

Its now that I noticed that Mikoto's shaking had stopped, looking down at him, I couldn't help but smile, he had finely fallen into a much needed slumber. Hes fist, lightly holding onto my T-shirt, his head gently lay against my chest, his mouth slightly opened. I had to admit he was rather cute.

I asked Toru to pull my blankets down from the top bunk, seeing as I really didn't want to drag Mikoto up there. He smiles and nods pulling them down, and helping me make, a make-shift bed for me and Mikoto on the floor.

(Toru pov)

I could only smile as I watched Yuujirou lay Mikoto down softly on the blankets before joining him, wrapping his arms around him protectively as Mikoto snuggled closer, to the others warm body.

Today really scared me, Akria and Mikoto both seem to be in so much pain, and I never knew. I kinda feel blind, because of the fact they I never noticed, blind to the pain, that both my friends had to go threw. Did the princess job really affected Mikoto this badly, was Akira really under that much stress, or was it a completely different reason, that I was totally missing?

Laying beside Akira, I pulled him close to me, petting his pretty green locks, hoping it would help him get better.

I'm really scared right now, scared for my friends and what mite happen to them, scared that I mite lose, them, that I mite wake up and there not there.

I pulled Akira even closer when that thought cam crashing down on me, tomorrow I vowed to find out what was wrong and make it better, even if it killed me.

My eyes started drooping, sleep was beginning to take me, as I hoped tomorrow, would bring the answers I needed to help Akira and Mikoto

-

-

-

Marsy: umm so what do you think...did I do ok, Its a bit longer then the others, not by much though, but anyways, I feel I did better on this chapter then I did on the last one :). so anyways time for me to go to bed. . i have got to wake up earlier so my sister doesn't get the computer first again or she'll be on it all day AGAIN, and I'll have to wait till 9 pm to get it and be up all night trying to catch up with every thing...so I was ratting there -.-U chapter six coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Marsy: Sorry for the long wait, I'm back at school and have a load of homework, not that I do it XP but anyways, moving on.

Chapter 6:

Mikoto awoke with a start, there was a horrible craving in his stomach, and he knew why. Trying to get up, he noticed two arms wrapped around him, and holding him close in a warm and safe feeling hug, against someones chest. Tilting his head up he saw Yuujirous peaceful, sleeping face. Peaces of golden hair had fallen onto his face.

Slowly pushing his self up, a rust of memories came to mikoto's head hitting him painfully, like a wave. Clutching his head, he slowly lifted himself from the make shift bed on the ground and made his way to the door.

Opening the door, he looked back and gave a small smile as a silent thanks to his friends, when he relised Akira was probably really low too. Although he was all tangled up in Toru's arms, so it looked like it would be hard to wake him without waking Toru as well.

He shook his head, he would deal with Akira latter, knowing him he'd come to his room, when he needed it anyways.

(Mikoto Pov)

I was so glad that my room was beside theres, making it easy to get there.

I threw open the down and fell to my knees crawling to my bed, and looking under it, and spotting the melt box with all my much needed things.

I reached out, under my unmade bed, and grabbed it with hast, and pulled it out as quickly as possible, with my shaky hands. It was really hard to wrap the rubber band around my arm because of my shakiness, and I almost injected the needle with the air bubbles still in it.

But when the needle finally breached my skin and the fluid ran threw my body, I felt like i was in heaven. I lay there on the floor staring at the ceiling with a stupid smile on my face, thinking about nothing at all. Nothing mattered all,nothing but me and the fluid and the fluid that ran through my body.

(Yuujirou Pov)

I awoke to a lake of warmth, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes, then looking down to notice that my arms where empty.

I shot up, where was Mikoto, I remembered falling asleep with him last night after he had that fit. Looking up at Toru's bed, I saw that he and Akira where still there, so I didn't have to worry about them, I'm glad about that.

Making my way to the door, I took one last look at them, before heading out to look for Mikoto.

Knowing him I made a metal list of all the places I thought I might find him, first off his room.

Opening the door I found him lying on the floor with a big smile on his face, he wasn't moving nor making a sound.

"Mikoto?" I asked as I made my way towards him.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me and smiled, before getting onto his knees and giving me a hug, and snuggling his head into my shoulder.

"Thank you" He whispered into my ear.

I honestly didn't know know what to do, so did I the first thing that came to mind, hug him back. Hes been out of it for the last few days and the last thing I need is him having another fit like last night.

He smiles again and for a minute I swear hes asleep, in till he pulls away and gives me another smile, before standing up with a bit of trouble, and looking down at me.

"I have to make a call" he points at the door, then clumsily makes his way out the door.

Waiting till he leaves, I look around the room and spot some things pushed under the bed like he was in a rush or something, it looks like a melt box.

Pulling it out, I frown because its locked. H may have been in a hurry but he didn't for get the lock, To bad I really wanted to know what was in it, It might of helped me figured out whats going on.

Letting out a sigh, I push it back under and make my way out of the room and up to the roof, to think, to try and figure out whats going on in my friends head and try and figure out how to help him.

When I get there, I lean against the railing, and stare up at the sky.

I don't know what to think at the moment, at first I was mad at him, now I just want to make it all better for him, cause hes my friend, and thats all right?

But that doesn't explain why I gave into him so easily yesterday, when he was begging me to fuck him, I can't like him, I like girls, with big boobs, although he was very cute in thoughs dresses, when he always blushed and acted like he was afraid of people seeing him, fuck no wounder he has the most fan boys, hes down right adorable.

Fuck, I can't be falling in love with him can I, NO! God damn it! How the fuck am I sappoust to help him if I'm thinking like this! Damn it, I need some thing to drink, to early to get drunk, but some breakfast wouldn't hurt now would it.

On the hole way down I couldn't stop thinking about him, his face wouldn't leave my mind, damn it, I really need to talk to Toru.

(Toru pov)

I pulled body beside me closer and snuggled my head deeper into there hair, it was soft against nose. I didn't want to open my eyes, it felt to good, it felt prefect, like a dream. Sadly I knew it had to end, and opened my eyes, to see Akira's beautiful green hair in my face. A grin found its way on my face as I began to pet it.

He began to stir in his sleep, blinking a few times, before looking up at me. It hurt to look in his eyes, they looked broken, and I failed to notice it till now.

Akira, seemed to noticed that I was upset, because he rised his hand to stock my cheek. I couldn't help but blush, I came to terms with my feelings about half a year ago, well I think I liked him since I met him but I only relised it a few months ago.

"what's wrong?" he asked, a frown on his face.

Toru frowned slightly, he should be asking Akira that not the other way around.

"Toru?"

"Akira please tell me whats wrong" I held him tighter. " I know your in pain, and have been for a long time, and it's killing me not being able to help you. I know I was blind to your pain in the beginning, but now I really want to help, please Akira, please tell me whats wrong"

I was almost in tears by the time I finished, It really was killing me not being able to help him.

Akira sat up and looked away from me, I too slowly sat my self up, and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Akira?"

He then pulled up his sleeve up his arm so it uncovered up to his forearm, then showed me his arm, while looking away.

I took his arm in my hand to examen it. There in the inside of his elbow, was red almost like a rash looking spot, but I never better, like was from the injecting of needles. I looked up at him with a shocked look, to see tears streaming down his face. My face solfened, I pulled his sleeve back down over his arm and pulled him into a hug.

He pushed his head against my chest, and let his tears soak through my shirt.

"I'm sorry" he muddered "I really am, but I couldn't take it any more, I'm was so alone, when I found out Mikoto was doing it, I just needed some, I'm so sorry!"

I hear his muffled sobs, as he tried to hid himself in my shirt. I held him close, letting my hand run through his hair, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I was so angry with myself for not being there for him, he thought he was alone, he went this far. I hated my self for it, hated myself cause I loved him and never showed him it, hated myself because i was so blind.

"your never alone Akira"

He looked up at me with big watery eyes, trying to find answers in my own. I could only smile at this and lean down to give him a loving kiss.

(Mikoto pov)

I smiled sadly as I heard Megumi on the other line, she was angry, really angry, yelling at me, as well as crying. I couldn't blame her, I didn't tell her way I did it.

"Why, why?" she kept yelling over the phone, it broke my heart to hear her like this.

"I'm sorry Megumi, but its over, good bye" And I hung up.

I know my sister is going to give me shit about this later but right now, I rely don't have time for that, nope right now I have to set things right.

Megumi doesn't need me there to weigh her down, and to tell you the truth it wasn't really been working for us, we knew it was going to happen soon, so its done, over with.

Now I have to fix things, make them all right. I know I have fucked things up for my friends but I'm going to try and make them right.

-

-

-

Marsy: Im soooo sorry for the wait I know its taken forever, but I finely got it up, I hope its not to bad. My teachers... . and class mates have been giving me shit and abuse so it might take awhile for me to update.


End file.
